Haunted House and the matthewssolar Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: the story of what happens to everyone else in the haunted house and how they get back at Andy for laughing. I suggest you read Solar Moon first. then this.
1. Chapter 1

Haunted houses and the Matthews

**Haunted houses and the Matthews**

What happened to the rest of the family, when they were in the house and the full detail on what happened.

Clowns, ghosts, and the hallway of hell.

"Alex? Where are you? This isn't funny." Jewel called while walking down the hall. Jewel tried to be brave, but her voice betrayed her; showing all of her fear. Jewel continued to walk down the hall looking for her husband. She had no idea how she and he spilt up when they were on the first floor.

"Alex?" Jewel called into the empty room, as she opened a random door. She hated being alone, but she hated it more in this creepy old building.

"Jewels?" A voice called back to her.

Jewel frozen. It wasn't the use of her nickname that stopped her; it was the sound of the voice calling to from the shadows in the far corner. She glanced in the direction the voice and started to slowly back out of the room, but stopped in the middle of the room at the sight before.

"Oh my god!" Jewel said realizing who the person before her, was. "No your dead. You're not_ REAL_; you're a figment of my imagination."

"Yeah, I am dead. Thanks to you, that is. Eight years in hell, is how you thank someone for bringing you into the world!" The voice screamed at her, while walking out from the shadows. Stopping in front of her and looking down at her.

"No! It was an accident, Dad. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't have the control I did then; that I have now. It wasn't my fault." Jewel cried, looking up at her dead father's form while tears spilled their way down her face.

"That's a lie and you know it, Jewels, but I'll let it slide. After all it was the first lie you told. Besides, I did nothing wroth dying. I was angry when I found out none of you were vampires….that's how I knew your Mother cheated. Your all demon children and you killed me to hide it." He lectured her.

"NO! She didn't. We have a legend in our family; that's why we're different. You died because you did a terrible thing and I got angry and lost the control I did have. I didn't want you to die, I tried to help you, but you made me so angry; that I didn't CARE! It's not my fault though." Jewel screamed at his face and ran to the door. She turned the knob, but the door wouldn't open. She banged the door as hard as she could.

"Still lying Jewels. That's not good, besides who told you it wasn't your fault? Your chub, boy-friend; well he lied too, and I see where you get it from. I wish you did care, because I still care about you. After all you are my daughter, which is why I was not going to punish you. However, you spoke terribly to me, lied, and committed a terrible act. I have to punish you now, and I'm sorry that it has to be that way." He said taking a step toward her. At the mention of Alex, Jewel turned to face him; she opened her mouth and started to yell.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! I disowned you when you hit me and Mom. You did what you did and I did what I did; AND I'm not sorry. You got your justice and now I got mine. You say you love me and you don't. I don't hate you, but I don't LOVE you. I feel nothing towards you." Jewel finished. She stared at him and watched as he froze in his place and suddenly disappeared.

She thought it was all over, as she turned the door knob and relaxed. She couldn't believe that she had made it out one of her fears. She felt so glad that it wasn't a clown or spiders; she thought she'd die. She opened the door and looked up. She instantly regretted doing it, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

There in front of her was a _CLOWN _ with a knife. He made a lunge for her, but she managed to dodge it. She made it to the end of the hall running before out of no where the clown tackled her to the ground.

She kicked and screamed, but all he did was laugh that stupid creepy clown laugh that clowns make. He pinned her to the ground and started throwing his knife down on her skin. She screamed and tried to fight him, while he laughed and continued to cut her. Her hands went to his face and she clawed at his pasty white face, red painted nose, and blue lips; smearing it every where on his face. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't anymore. Just as she thought she was going to die, Alex appeared and he was not happy.

**Lone Jaguar.**

"Jewel, Sweetie…come on; where are you?" Alex shouted while walking down the hall.

He couldn't believe it, his fears had come true. He lost Jewel, his precious wife and was left all alone. He knew he'd eventually find her, the hall wasn't that big. He continued walking down the hall looking for her; he had never felt so alone in his entire life. He felt like he had let Jewel down by losing her, but he wasn't going let that keep him from finding her.

Alex got an idea; he shifted into his jaguar form and started sniffing her out. He had made it to the middle of the hall when he heard screams. HER screams he thought and started running to the end of the hall. Where he found her and what he saw did not make him happy.

When he found her, there was a yellow thing sitting on her and she was screaming out in pain. He jumped up and attacked the figure; breaking its neck.

Alex shifted back to his human form and stood up. He walked over to Jewel and picked her up. He tired to calm her crying figure down. He surveyed the damage done to her body and was heartbroken when he saw all the cuts and blood all over her; but she was alive and that he was thankful for.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go find the others." Alex said walking down the rest of the hall. Before he could even blink, they were in the living room of the house.

**Fire…RUN!**

"Jean, where'd you go? Why is it so hot…" Scott shouted while walking down the hall looking for her.

He was near the end of the hall, when he was surrounded by a ring of fire. He tired to find a way out of the fire but there was none. He started to panic and think of something. JEAN! He thought. He knew that she could put the fire out, now he just needed to find her.

"JEAN! I need your help." He shouted, hoping she would hear him.

**Spiders!**

**J**ean walked down the hall and couldn't find Scott any where. She had given up calling his name about twenty minutes ago. She continued to walk, when she felt something crawling all over her feet. She looked down and screamed.

Jean couldn't believe it, there was an army of spiders around her. She started to run, when she felt a fear that was stronger than hers. Scott… she thought. She needed to find him and help him, to reassure him that everything was okay; like he did for her. She could feel him struggling with the heat in the area and got a plan.

She continued to keep running toward his fear and toward the area where the heat was strongest. Still running she found the ring of fire. She opened a part and jumped in. She found Scott sitting in exactly the middle and went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She turned her head toward the part of fire that she jumped through and watched as all the spiders ran into the fire. After all the spiders were dead, she put the fire out and looked at Scott. All they had were scorch marks from sitting so close to the flames, but other than that they were fine. They stood up and started to leave, when they walked off the last step of the staircase; they were in the living room with Jewel and Alex.

**Closet of death.**

**A**ubrey looked everywhere for Sean and couldn't find him anywhere. She tried sniffing him out, but that didn't help. She looked in open doors and put her ear up to closed ones.

She saw an open door and peered inside. It seemed to be a closet, so she knew he probably wasn't in there. She was about to leave when she felt a hand on hers. She looked back into the closet and saw a skeleton's hand on hers. The skeleton pulled her into the closet and locked her in the closet.

Aubrey started to kick and scream against the door. She had never been so TERRIFED in her life. She needed some light in here. She tried to relax her breathing, and think about anything that wasn't related to her fears. Oh, god! I hate the dark, I hate closed in places, and god death. Why my fears, oh man. Think happy thoughts…bunnies and waterfalls, and rainbows. She thought to her-self. She managed to claim down long enough to turn on her x-ray vision and look around her.

Screaming she turned her vision back to normal. She wasn't too happy about the sight she saw; a skeleton right in her face smiling and his hands around her throat. Which did explain the can't breathe probably part. She started banging and kicking and screaming against the door.

**Evil bugs! All of them!**

**S**ean had been walking for twenty minutes and couldn't find her anywhere. He walked by a wall that was really a mirror and stopped. He turned around and screamed. He ran and looked back to see the giant cockroach chasing after him. His thoughts turned to Aubrey and how she may need his help and he needed to find her.

He turned to look the bug and told it to go away because he needed to find Aubrey. The bug looked at him and pointed to a door behind him and then left. Sean walked up to the door that was pointed out and listened. He heard a girl screaming and banging against the door.

Sean opened the door and Aubrey fell out, followed by a lifeless skeleton. Sean caught her and picked her up bridal style. She passed out from her encounter in the closet. Sean carried her and left the hall to find the others, when he some how ended up back into the living room with the rest of his family; who looked just as scared as he did and some looked really messed up.

**Hang up.**

**C**harles looked and searched in every spot possible for Kallie and she was in none of those spots. He was devastated. He opened a door and walked into the room. The room looked like a bedroom of some sort. He was in the middle of the room, when he felt something hit the back of his head hard. He felt something around his throat and felt the bed under his feet. Rope…that's got to be it. He guessed what was around his throat.

He felt something hit his body hard and then the bed was gone. He was being hanged. He started to freak out and thrash around. He managed to get his hands untied and started to loosen the knot around his throat, still thrashing around and nearly breaking his neck. He was about to give up, when he heard her scream. His Kallie's scream; she needed him. Using that as inspiration he untied the knot around his throat with out breaking or straggling him-self. He fell to the floor and stumbled out of the room to find her. He cleared his mind and searched for hers. Once he found it he looked around to see her surroundings. Oh, God! He thought and started to run toward her.

**Water is **_**FUN**_** for everyone…**_**EVEN**_** the DEAD!**

**K**allie stumbled into a dark room. She turned toward the door to leave the room and heard a dripping noise. She turned and followed the noise and realized that she was in a bathroom. She walked over to the shower and opened the door, and saw the faucet was dripping.

She turned the faucet to turn it off, but nothing happened. She used both hands and fell into the shower causing the door to close. She turned toward the door deciding to forget the faucet it'll be someone else's problem. She pushed the door open, but the door wouldn't budge. She started to panic and felt like the walls were caving in on her. The shower was so tiny, too tiny; and Kallie did not like it at all.

The shower started to fill up and Kallie looked hectically for the plug. When the water was about to pull her under, she started screaming and looking around her for some way out. Screaming she went under; she looked toward the door the door and screamed, causing water to fill her mouth. There staring at her were a pair of little lavender eyes and bright green eyes. Staring at her was Sarah and Beth; her _DEAD _best friends.

She was just about to lose all sanity, when the water in the shower started to rush toward the door carrying her with it. Spilling out of the open shower door with the water Kallie landed on the floor. Laying on the floor and coughing, she looked up to see Charles leaning down and helping her up.

Charles picked her up and carried her out of the room. Holding on o him for dear life, Kallie looked around the room and saw they were in the living room. She looked up at Charles and saw that he was as confused as she felt. She then looked over at her battered family and noticed that they looked just as scared, worried, and confused as she and Charles did.

**The dark always has a surprise.**

**J**aymi and Jenna were walking down the hall and clinging to each other for comfort. Jaymi tried comforting Jenna and reassuring her that the dark was fine and the stairs were just ahead and it was lighter; when Jenna tripped over something. Jaymi tripped over Jenna, falling into an open door and started screaming. Jenna tried to open the door to the room, but couldn't. She looked up to see if there was a trick to it and immediately knew why. Say hello to the only haunted house with a stupid elevator. She thought silently cursing elevators and their creators.

Jenna started to walk toward the stairs to go down one more floor. She knew the elevator had to go down, because they were on the top floor. She continued to walk down the hall and saw the stairwell. Ok. Jenna, we're almost there. We'll have light really soon and we'll find Jaymi too. She told her-self and continued to walk toward the light.

The only light in the room was the light coming from the Christmas lights at her feet. She was closer to the stairwell, when she heard a moan. She turned and saw it. She couldn't scream, run, or anything; Jenna felt absolutely frozen with fear. After a few minutes she regained her-self and ran for the stairs.

She made it closer to the stairs before falling flat on her face on the first step. She quickly turned over to push her self up, when something grabbed her ankle. She looked down and screamed at the sight of a Zombie with a death grip on her ankle. She kicked and screamed until she heard a crack.

The Zombie fell lifeless on top of the lower half of her body. She pushed the finally dead body and ran down the stairs. When she got to the second floor, she heard a scream and felt something fall on top of her. She looked and sighed in relief as she looked at Jaymi. She helped her up and left the room thanking the gods, that it was NOT another zombie.

**Floor of Death.**

**J**aymi had finally felt the elevator come to a stop. She banged on the doors and they opened and she flew out of them. She was running so fast that she ran straight into the railing on the second floor and went right over. Screaming her head off, she desperately reached for something hoping to stop her fall.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was hanging from the railings by a death grip she had on the railing. She looked down and screamed. Her grip on the railing hardened until her knuckles turned white. She thought she was doing fine and was thinking of a way to pull her-self back over, when her hand felt like something was crawling on it. She looked up and screamed.

Above her was a shadow holding a sharp object. The shadow threw the object down toward her and she let go of the railing screaming. After she let go, she fell to the ground; at least that was what she thought and thought she was dead. She realized the object she hit hard was Jenna, when she heard the scream. Jenna helped her up and they walked down the stairs and found them-selves in the living room again. They looked around at the rest of the group and walked over to them.

**Howls of a Pained Animal.**

**S**am was in his were-wolf form and tired sniffing out his lifemates scent. He was going to find Jade, even if it was the last thing he ever did. He turned the corner and fell into a dark place. He looked around and noticed it was a hole in the ground of the greenhouse. He shifted back to his human form to climb out of the hole. Just as he was close enough to stick his head out of the top, when vines shot out of the ground and pulled him back to the bottom. The vines tied them-selves around his wrists and ankles. He started to struggle against there hold and claw his way out of the hole. He just got free of the vines, when the earth above him closed and left him in the dark.

He howled out in pain and rage. At the pain of the darkness of the hole. The pain of being left alone in a place he didn't know and the fact that he was buried alive. Most importantly he howled out about the fact that somewhere in this house Jade was running around looking for him. That he had let her down and lost her, when she needed him most; when she needed him to protect her from the things that go bump in the dark.

**Snakes, Trees, and Graves.**

**J**ade stepped over a branch and bent over to pick it up. She walked over to the tree and reattached it to the tree. Once she was done she started to walk back down the hall in search Sam and heard a rattle. She started to run.

She didn't need to turn around to know that it was a rattle snake. She would never misplace that sound, since she was younger and attacked when she was younger by one. Screaming she ran down the hall and waved her hand as she ran by a tree. The tree's branch scooped the snake up and some how swallowed the snake hole. Jade stopped running and walked up to the tree. She placing a hand on it, she thanked it and asked if it had seen Sam. The tree gave her the directions that she needed to find him. Jade nodded and smiled at the tree. She walked down the hall and ended up in front of a greenhouse.

Jade opened the door and glanced around. She walked over to a patch of grass and tried to figure out where the earth was screaming from. She found a disturbed part of grass and threw her hands over it. She prayed that she found Sam and didn't just unbury a loved one's body. The ground opened and a hand shot out of the hole.

Jade jumped four feet back and screamed. When Sam's head popped out of the hole; she ran over and helped him out of the hole. She helped him up and over to the door. She opened the door and stepped out. She looked up and discovered she was in the living room. She glanced around at her family and each looked like they had been through hell and back. While looking at her family, the front door opened and everyone limbed, walked, or shuffled out of the house. Once they were outside the house they started to head back to their cars in the dance hall parking lot.

**Parking lot, cars, and mortal enemies.**

Once they were all in the parking lot, Jade looked up to see Sally Andrews standing in front of her car smirking.

"Well did you enjoy the ride? I enjoyed the show." Sally smirked.

"YOU did that? Why?" Jade asked, pissed.

"Well because I was angry at him for denying me for you." Sally sneered at Sam, before continuing. "And then I ran into some guy named Xander. He agreed with me that you guys were awful people and hired me to take you guys out. It was super fun and way too easy."

"That was the most stupid and evilest thing to do. You're going to be expelled from school when the principle finds out."

"Think again. While you guys were debating on going through the house, I decided to have some more fun. I set the school to fire. Which means schools out and good news is we all graduated."

"Fine. What do you want? If you really wanted to kill us, you would have at least tried already."

"True. Well I want nothing special. Just wanted to see the damage I did, and make sure you knew what I was capable and that I'll be seeing you again."

"Message received, but just so you know…we'll be waiting for you." Jade smirked right back at her.

With all things said, Sally disappeared and everyone started to head to their cars. Sighing Jade walked to her car and got in; followed by Sam. She watched as Alex helped Jewel into the passenger seat of her mustang and get behind the wheel and left. Charles put Kallie into his car, and drove off to Destiny's house. Sean put a passed out Aubrey into his car and handed over Aubrey's keys to Jaymi; and left too. Jaymi got into Aubrey's car and left; followed by Jean, Jenna, and Scott in their cars.

A few minutes later they parked their cars and started toward the house agreeing that they were going to stay at Destiny's for the night. When they walked in Destiny and Andy screamed at the sight of them causing everyone else to scream as well.

**Screams, Laughs and Pranks.**

After finally calming down from their fright episode Andy and Destiny looked their children over. They sat them down and asked them what happened. All the children s shuddered and saying haunted houses are evil. Jewel mumbled something about the circus, while she clung to Alex and buried her head in his chest. Everyone stood up and started toward their rooms to change into more comfortable; as Andy laughed. Alex turned while carrying Jewel and the wash cloth full of soap and water to clean her cuts.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Andy. We don't take well to that and we get revenge and it's always very evil. We'll be back out in a few minutes to explain." Jewel scolded while looking at the still laughing Andy and then to her very confused Mother.

"No matter how old they get, they still come and stay at Mommy's house when they get scared." Andy said falling on to the floor laughing harder.

A few minutes later, everyone came back out of her room wearing pajamas. Everyone sat down and waited till everyone was comfortable before explaining. Jewel sat in Alex's lap, pushing her-self as far as she could into the safety of his arms. Kallie sat beside Charles staring at the floor, while he held her hand gently but firmly. Sam sat on the couch with his hands on Jade's shoulders and Jade sat on the floor in between his legs and hugged one to her-self. Scott and Jean sat in an arm chair, while Jaymi and Jenna sat in the other two chairs.

They each told their entire story to Andy and Destiny. Andy stopped laughing and Destiny looked concerned. They watched as each of their children reacted to the retelling of what happened. Jewel clung to Alex harder and cried into his chest and Alex held as tight as he could with out hurting her. Charles held Kallie while she silently bawled. Sam slide on to the floor behind Jade and held her, while she shook with fear. Scott and Jean just stared at nothing in particular, and Jaymi and Jenna pulled their knees to their chest and rocked back and forth.

"I'm sure it was scarier in person, but I don't seem to understand." Andy said rubbing his head.

"Well, I'm assuming here, but I'd say that they house played our fears against us." Kallie said looking at everyone in the room. When she got nods in agreement she continued. "Which would mean that that Alex was scared of being alone and losing Jewel. Charles's is scared of being hanged; Sam must be scared of being buried alive, and Aubrey must be afraid of closed in places and death. I know that Scott is afraid of fire, ironically. Sean is terrified of bugs and Jean is terrified of spiders. Jewel is deadly afraid of clowns. Jenna's scared of the dark and zombies. Jaymi is traumatizing scared of elevators and heights. I'm scared of drowning and dead people. Jade is afraid of snakes. Hmm, I guess that would be the best way to attack us."

"I guess that would make sense. Still I'm can't help but think it's rather silly. Well we probably better go to bed. Good night." Andy said to each of the pairs.

"Good night Andy. We will make do on our promise though." Jewel said turning towards him before leaving with Alex to her bedroom. Everyone else just nodded their heads and started to laugh.

"What promise?" Andy asked Destiny walking in to the room.

"Andy, dear…let's just say laughing at my children was a terribly stupid thing. They like to play pranks and you just gave them a reason to. So the only advice I can give you is watch your back and be afraid…VERY afraid." Destiny said turning the light off and rolled over to fall asleep.

The next morning Andy woke up and heard chatter in the kitchen. Great, their planning. He thought. He slide his feet off the bed and planted them on the bed. As soon as he did he let out a shout of disgust and lifted them back up on to the bed.

Destiny ran up to the room to see his side of the floor covered in bubble gum and he had stepped in the most of it. She fell to her bedroom floor laughing so hard she had to grab her sides. From downstairs you could hear a few chuckles and giggles and someone shout to another.

"Thanks again for the gum Inez. It was so yummy just like the rest of the candy you shared with us. I think Andy thought so too." Jewel stated very loudly.

"Your welcome Jewel, you didn't get to go trick-tour-treating…so I wanted to share. Maybe Daddy will want some more." Inez said in her very tiny voice. Listening this youngest daughter talk to his oldest daughter and not even knowing what they did, warmed his heart. He couldn't be angry at them, but he could be unhappy.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He smiled at the rest of the children and went to the coffee pot. When he saw there was no coffee in the pot, he was going to make some more.

"Oh, Andy…we made you a cup. It's even on your spot on the table with your breakfast." Kallie chimed. He walked over and became very nervous. Maybe they didn't do anything to it. Maybe they did. Would they? I mean it's not like I can die with out serious injury; so I wouldn't put it past them too. He contemplated.

"Hi Daddy! I heard you liked the candy…do you want some more? Nathan and I are willing to share." Inez asked walking back in with Jewel.

"Yes, Andy I heard you enjoyed the gum this morning. Well you better eat your breakfast before it gets cold. We'll be heartbroken, I mean we all worked together to help Mom make it." Jewel said slyly while gliding into her chair at the table.

"I'm not hungry." Andy said nervously and threw the food away, and put the dishes and coffee in the sink. Destiny walked and started yelling.

"ANDY!! Why would you do that? I woke up early to make you that breakfast because I felt bad for knowing about the bedroom floor and not stopping them. I can't believe you threw away perfectly good food!" She shouted and left the room. Andy was shocked, he looked at the kids; who just smiled and shrugged. He looked back at Destiny and followed her out of the room, pleading and explaining.

"Phase one complete. The rest of the plan should be easy then. We have about three hours." Jewel said and the pairs went their separate ways, to finish their plan.

**Babies and Scares.**

Jewel and Alex looked into the library and saw Andy sitting at the table reading. She looked to Alex and Nodded. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Alex. I can't wait to tell him; he'll know what to do. Hurry up, I'm getting fatter by the minute!" Jewel screamed dragging Alex into the room. Andy looked up at the sound of his voice and nearly fainted.

"Andy most horrible news! And I need your help."

"Ok. Are you hurt or something?" He asked, even though he knew he shouldn't believe her, but he couldn't help it when she needed his help.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine…just my pride is hurt. You see I need parental help; but Mom can't know…she'll be heart broken. Can you help us?"

"Of course. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Well we were never told but how do you know when you pregnant?"

"Why can't you ask your mother again?" He asked her after explaining all the signs and ways to know.

"Oh, because she'd be heartbroken if I told her I thought she was pregnant and she wasn't. Then it would be like I was calling her fat; but after listening to all the signs…I think she is. In fact she was saying something about getting a test." Jewel said and watched Andy run out of the library looking for Destiny.

She listened as he found Destiny and asked her about it. Then started to laugh at her yelling at him for thinking she was pregnant and then demanded that he admit that he thought she was fat. Jewel started laughing so hard, she landed on the floor and was gasping for air while holding her sides. Alex was laughing right next to her.

"You my beautiful little jewel are evil." Alex said through laughter.

"Aww, thank you sweetheart. It just adds to the list of reasons why you love me." Jewel stated looking at him with bright brown eyes that held humor in them.

"Of course it's one of the many reasons why I love you more and more every passing day. However I would be really upset if you tried to play these kinds of jokes on me."

"Never. I have other less harmful ways of getting back at you." Jewel chuckled and kissed him.

Jean and Scott were wandering through the halls looking for Andy. They found him sitting in the living room. They walked in looking absolutely innocent. However they had a mission on their mind.

"Andy, can I ask you question and you promise to answer honestly?" Jean asked looking at him with puppy dog innocent eyes.

"Of course Jean. What would you like to know?" Andy said.

"Well, Scott and I want to know something that Mom told us to ask you." She said sitting down next to Scott and they continued to stare at Andy. "Where do babies come from? And Mom said to tell her what you said afterwards and that if you lied then you're in big trouble after she told us the truth."

Shifting uncomfortably, Andy told them exactly how babies were created. Afterwards he got even more uncomfortable as they stood up and looked so excited.

"Scott that's brilliant! I can't believe that was the one thing we were missing. Ok, let's go try again." Jean shouted jumping up with excitement; after Scott nodded and grabbed her hand. "Let's go make a baby, thanks for the help Andy!"

As they left the room, Andy thought he was going to faint. He couldn't believe what just happened. He called for Destiny and all she did when he told her was laugh. Then she walked away.

**Restaurants and pranks.**

"ANDY! OH THANK GOD I FOUND YOU. Jones Ranch is on FIRE! HURRY GO!" Kallie screamed and grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the kitchen table.

They ran out of the room and into the car, where Charles waited behind the wheel. They raced to the restaurant and Andy got out. He looked at the restaurant and saw no fire.

"There's no fire. What is the big idea…." Andy asked turning around where the car once stood. He watched as it drove away and Kallie stuck her head out of the window and waved at him. Sighing Andy started to walk home.

Finally when he got home, he was greeted by the rest of the kids. There on the floor was Sam and Sean wrestling and Jade and Aubrey yelling at each other. He tried to walk around them, but only got pulled in. After each person hit him, they seemed to stand up and apologize to each other.

"So, who won?" Charles and Alex asked.

"It was a tie." The four kids said.

"I knew it!" Kallie and Jewel screamed! "Pay up!"

While the boys paid up Inez and Nathan jumped on to Andy and screamed. Looking over, Jewel told the kids to get off and helped Andy up.

"I think you need some ice. Kallie, would you please get him some." Jewel asked her sister; who nodded and was about to left the room.

"NO! I mean no thank you. I'll just go sit in my room and hide." Andy shouted and ran out of the room.

**Confession.**

Later that night, Andy finally came out of the room. He looked around nervous and found what he was looking for. Everyone was sitting in the living room. When he entered Jean gave him a blanket, Jade gave him some tea and everyone else looked at him.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything to that stuff. We don't need to." Kallie explained.

"Drink it. It'll help soothe your nerves. It's a soothing tea for nerves and upset stomachs." Jade explained the tea.

"I thought you would be cold. So Aubrey and I went and got a blanket. I guess also to help us feel better." Jean explained and Aubrey nodded.

"We also made dinner, and made your favorite. Enjoy it because none of us cook." Sam said pointing toward the plate in Sean's hand, while all the rest of the men nodded their heads.

"We also took the privilege of explaining everything to Mom, so she wasn't mad at you anymore. Jenna and I also made her tea and her favorite dinner." Jaymi reassured him and Jenna nodded while adding "Right now she's up stairs putting the kids to bed."

"Thank you. I can't believe how talented you guys are in getting revenge." Andy said.

"Well, we didn't really do anything. All we had to do was do a few things to make you paranoid. When you got paranoid we knew that you would annoy and upset Mom. Which would just help make our day, then we also did little things that would annoy you. It was really all you and we did it because it was fun. Not bad, huh?" Jewel said chuckling.

"I see. Not bad at all. I guess I did deserve it." Andy said starting to chuckle.

"Well seeing that you agree with us, I guess we'll be leaving now." Jewel said, while everyone stood up and went to their rooms.

After everyone left Andy went upstairs to his room. He was ready to avoid any left over gum, but there was none. He looked under the bed and every where in the room. At the sound of Destiny's voice he turned around.

"They cleaned it all up. They felt bad but they thought you needed a lesson in fear. So afterward they cleaned it and explained everything to me. I never would have thought they would use me against you. It was hilarious and brilliant. I'm very proud; I just hope you learned your lesson." Destiny chuckled and crawled into bed.

"Of course I did. They are very wise children, and I can't believe they used my weaknesses against me to make me paranoid; just to have me thinking and waiting all day for what they would do. It's amazing that they thought of the agony I would be in, if I were just paranoid all day. It's amazing. But I did learn my lesson. So, good night." He answered her and crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
